Omega Rounds
Omega rounds are the fourteenth type of special round of the Hive. The overall idea for the round came from a variety of sources, including SERPENTX34, mad_hatter_968, and italian-stal. Omega rounds are similar to Rank rounds, Rebirth rounds, and Matriarch rounds in the the fact that they can only be played under certain conditions. If these conditions are met, then only half of the requirements to do one are completed. Similar to other elite special rounds (Pureblood, Alpha, Council, Monarch), Omega rounds can only be unlocked once a member is a specific rank. More specifically, the Omega round is the final round unlocked via rank (except the Deacon subround): at Hiveblood Facehugger (prestige 3, rank 1) rank. Also, the Omega round in itself is an elite special round, so all rules pertaining to those rounds applies here. The primary purpose of Omega rounds is to take an alternate route to the lower special ranks (Empress, Deacon, Queen, King). This series of rounds is like that of the Guardian round, for the Matriarch (or Monarchs) will not be directly hosting or defending in these rounds (but must be present for one to commence). Instead, any member of one of the other special ranks will be fighting in this round. Originally, this round was created to allow normal Hive members to take the positions of other high ranking members. However, it was decided that only if that group of special-ranked members is full can that subround be taken. This means Omega rounds cannot be taken in the Clan until certain groups are full (Council, Bulwark of the Royals, Mixblood Elites, Hivebloods). Until then, all members must become special-ranked via their original elite special rounds. All subrounds must be played as alien. Absolute Subround The Absolute subround is the subround of Omega rounds concerning the usurpation or of those of Empress rank. Because the Council round must be used as long as Empress positions are open, this round is only available to those in a particular sector at all IF that sector's Council is full of Empress. (*Note: this means bonus Empresses utilizing the Empress Failsafe may not be challenged or lose their positions to this round, as they are not technically filling an official position of the Council). To perform this round, a challenging Hive member must select a specific Empress in which to attempt to usurp. When this Empress is selected, said individual must host this round against the challenger. To win this round, the member must beat a 20 minute round against their Empress host. In that time, the normal-ranked player must get 30 kills, as well as one glitch, one persecution, and 2 variance (kills per each type of alien attack, which there are 5 (claw, tail, stealth grabs, finishing moves, and wall tail)). However, the Omega round offers a restriction objective as well, meaning the challenger is not allowed to use a certain type of fighting to kill their host or it will not qualify as a kill (although the host IS allowed to use the restricted move unless bound by the honour system). In this subround, the restriction is on finishing moves, thus the player cannot kill using finishing moves (including instakills) or they will not qualify as kills. Because of this, the variance needed does not include 2 finishing move kills. If this round is done, then the challenger usurps the challenged Empress, thus taking their rank and making the previous Empress a Hive member of Hiveblood bull alien rank. Progenitor Subround To steal a Deacon rank, then one must take the Progenitor subround (named thusly due to fact the Deacon of Prometheus was an early form or progenitor to the modern xenomorph). Of course, like the Absolute subround, this round is only playable in the clan once its focused group is filled, so as to provide no unfair shortcuts beforehand. Therefore, this round is open to the Hive public once all 25 positions in the Hivebloods in a sector are filled. Thereafter, a challenger may pick a Deacon of his choice in which to usurp. Once done, a 20-minute round with the following objectives must be beaten by the attempting normal member against the hosting Deacon: 20 kills, 1 persecution, 1 glitch, 3 variance, and a restriction on light claw kills (meaning light attacks are not part of the variance). If done completely, the challenger thereby takes the old Deacon's rank and spot as the defeated member is thereafter of Hiveblood predalien rank. Sovereign Subround The Sovereign subround is the third round of the Omega rounds, this one's focal point on that of the Queens in the Bulwark of the Royals. Just like the last subrounds, this one cannot be used by anyone until the group is successfully full, this time the 10 Bulwark Queens. With this, a Hive member must then choose a Queen to fight in this 20-minute round. The challenger must then get 20 kills, 3 different glitches, 1 variance, and a double persecution (meaning 2 persecutions or 10 kills in a row, as the Persecution Round). All the meanwhile, they must be able to do these goals without use of stealth grabs from behind, for they are restricted (and therefore not part of the variance). If done, the player is then a new Queen while the old Queen becomes Hiveblood runner in rank. Mogul Subround The Mogul subround is for the taking over of that of a King's rank, therefore this round is used to get into the Mixblood Elites. As such, this round cannot be played by anyone until said group is completely full. As for the round itself, the challenger (once of rank to do so) must challenge a specific King in which to replace, just as any other Omega round to each rank. The challenger must then complete this following round in 15 minutes: 25 successful kills, 5 different glitches, and a restriction on wall tail kills (meaning no kills with wall tailing will count). If this is done on the selected King, that Hive member loses their King rank (and becomes Hiveblood chestburster), with the challenger becoming the new King. Category:Special Round